Sedna's therapy
|image = Screenshot 2019-04-04 21.49.31(2).png|partOfSeason = 1|episodeNumber = 7|airDate = 4/4/19|writer = Lukas|director = Lukas|previousEpisode = Obviously the microwave|nextEpisode = Happy Easter!}}Sedna's therapy is the 7th episode of Weird and wonderful space . Plot Pluto is feeling sick and states he'll never be normal again . Sedna says that he's glad that Pluto came to see him but Pluto says he didn't want to come here . Sedna asks Pluto what's behind him but Pluto says "What" which makes Sedna think that Pluto's deaf , Pluto says he can hear him but Sedna retaliates and says he's deaf but not blind . He now thinks Pluto's crazy . Sedna shows Pluto a bunch of pictures and he wants Pluto to tell him what they are . Sedna shows a picture . Pluto tells him it's pepper and Sedna asks what kind of pepper it is . "Ground , course and black" Pluto says . Sedna says he's racist . Pluto yet again says "What" which yet again makes Sedna think he's deaf again . Sedna shows Pluto another picture . Pluto states it's a bear and yet again asks what kind of bear it is . He says Polar , Brown and black and Sedna says Pluto's racist again . Sedna shows Pluto yet another picture but of a gun . Pluto says it's a gun . Sedna says he failed and tells him it's clearly a water gun . Pluto asks why there's a bullet coming out of it and Sedna says that it's a picture and he shouldn't take is so seriously . Sedna now states that Pluto's blind and racist . Sedna now asks Pluto a bunch of yes or no questions . Sedna asks Pluto if he's a planet and incorrectly said yes . Sedna asks Pluto if he likes raspberries , strawberries and blackberries and he says yes to all of them but when Pluto said yes to the blackberries , Sedna says he's racist . Sedna asks if he likes Milk , Cadbury's and Dark chocolate but yet again , Sedna calls him racist when he said he liked dark chocolate . Sedna asks if he likes his moons , and watermelons and he said yes . He also asked him if he likes Earth when she's riding a pogostick which confuses him and called him deaf . He then asks Pluto if he likes Black Holes but Pluto said no which Sedna thought he was super racist . He asked if he liked Saturn , Neptune , Mars and Uranus which he said yes to all but Sedna called Pluto a weirdo when he said he liked Uranus . He asked if he liked boys and he said yes which made Sedna think he was gay . He asked if he likes planets but Pluto was saying no repetitively to the the previous question and Sedna called him deaf . Pluto says he's gone and Sedna thinks he meant he's done with planets and calls Earth . Pluto says he'll kill Sedna and Sedna finally calls him abusive . Characters # Pluto # Earth (Mentioned) # Mars (Mentioned) # Saturn (Mentioned) # Uranus (Mentioned) # Neptune (Mentioned) Characters introduced # Sedna Trivia * This episode was based of an old episode of Weird and wonderful space and was called Ah , deaf again ** In the updated video (This one) , Pluto takes over the role as Mercury ** This episode and the older episode was based of a video by Liza Koshy called MEETING MY THERAPIST! HELGA'S THERAPY! * When Sedna mentions Earth riding a pogo stick , it's a reference to Earth from Planet Happy Toons . When she gets angry , she rides her pogo stick and smacks others Category:TextingStory Category:Season 1